Taming of the Dragon or should I say Phoenix King
by elfofdeath
Summary: Even if she was chosen to be with Prince for her blood ties to Roku, Ursa knows how much of an honour it is to marry a Prince, Thus tries to make an arranged married work
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me dear Ursa, do you understand what Princesshood is truly like?"

She sat drinking a finely brewed tea at a small gold table, she was dressed in her finest Fire Nation clothing, as today she was finally meeting her fated husband. She wore a long red silk dress, it fitted her thin frame prefect, her hair was half pulled back and tied into a bun with golden hair pins placed in it, her make up was fine and made her look more mature and older then her years.

" I know nothing, I wasn't a high-born woman, but I am well educated, I know my educate, but I know it's not enough."

The man who would be her husband was sat in front of her, his eyes fierce, they pierced into her soft eyes. He was older then her, he was a hansom older man in his red royal robes. His jet black hair pushed up into a top knot where her grandfather's crown now sat, a wedding gift form her family. Yet the crown was never truly her family's, it been gifted from Sozin to Avatar Roku, it been kept in her family, but now it was returned in good faith a way of asking for the royal family forgiveness, a way of asking her husband-to-be to look after the only daughter they had.

The young woman sipped her tea, her lipstick on the cup, she avoided his eyes feeling his disappointment just from a glare.

" There will be a lot for you to learn, basics educate is a start though." he replied dryly

It was their first time meeting, her parents had said she should feel happy to be chosen, to be picked out off all the woman in the Fire Nation, she should feel honoured even if she was chosen for her blood ties alone.

" I am willing to learn." Ursa added gently

She placed the cup down on the table, she knew it would be a different life then the simple one she'd been planning, this luxurious life would be different from the simple one she planned out as a house wife.

She moved back on her knees so she could bow before the Fire Prince, the second born son of Fire Lord Azulon. She showed him the up most respect, they were merely engaged, it didn't make them equal.

" After all I'm am your humble fiancée and I will work hard to become a Princess you will be honoured by." She said humbly

He put his cup down as he stood before her.

" Then since you are to stay within the palace from now on , you will begin your lessons tomorrow. " Ozai said simply

He moved around the room his robes dragging on the floor, he tapped her back as he walked passed her.

" Raise your head and sit upon your knees." he commands gently

She did as he asked she rose herself back up to her hand and knees, she stared ahead still refusing to meet his eyes.

" You only need to bow like that before my father from now on." Ozai explained softly

He watched how straight she sat, how she didn't looked at him, Ursa knew she'd be living here and not at her simple house anymore, she knew she'd be cut off from her family and the royal family would take her parents place.

" Now come I'll shall show you our room." he commanded gently

Ursa blushed a bit as she caught the word 'our room.'

"Your room? My Fire Prince I don't understand. " she questioned confused

He turned his head seeing her confused look, she had been told nothing, but if she was a low born then he wasn't surprised. She'd been chosen to become his fiancé by his father, because of her blood ties to Roku. That was the main reason for the union, he knew little of her background though, he'd only saw her as the servants presented her to him moments ago. It wasn't unusual for royals to marry a woman from a different family, but usually the wife's came from high-born family, they at least knew what they were marrying into..

" Yes my room, I want us to adjust to this, to living together, I assure you though I will respect your chastity till our wedding night." He assured strongly

He shifted his hands into shelves as she followed behind him, she remembered that she had nothing to sleep in as her clothing and processions were travailing to the Palace.

" That sounds good but my clothing isn't here yet. " Ursa replied embarrassed

Ozai stood at the red door to the royal chamber, this door required Fire Bending to open it, only guards and servants who could Fire Bend could pass through.

" I'll have the servants take you to the Capital and you can pick up some clothing, now why don't you show me your Fire Bending so you can open this door." Ozai replied gently

Ursa blinked confused and Ozai saw her confused look and wondered why she was just standing still.

" My Prince, surly you were told I cannot Fire Bend. " Ursa replied awkwardly

His face told the truth, he didn't know, his face looked shocked yet angry as he walked passed her.

He caught a servant who was walking by.

" Take milady Ursa to the Capital for clothing, please let her back into my room when your back. " Ozai demanded irritated.

He stormed off as Ursa was left with the servant, Ursa felt shocked and hurt by his reaction did he he not want to be with her over something so simple? Was he disappointed in her? The servant smiled as she lead her out the palace.

…

Ozai demanded to see his father, he didn't care if he was that woman's parents, he needed to make sure he father wasn't getting tricked, he had to make sure he knew that girl had no power to Fire Bend.

He was allowed in, he bowed for a moment as he eyes up Ursa's elderly parents and looked to his father.

" Ozai what do you think you are doing?" his father asked annoyed

Ozai looked to the man and woman now with a fierce look, he had promised to look out for their daughter in return for the crown of his grandfather yet he would no be deceive.

"Father, that girl is not a Fire Bender!" He yelled

His father frowned as he put his cup down.

" You have come here and interrupted me for this nonsense, I am already aware of this fact, the Fire Sage's foresee that you and her will produce powerful heirs."

There his father went believing in something that wasn't cemented, the fire sage's weren't always right, they'd been wrong about him.

" Your meant to be helping your wife-to-be settle in, I promised dear Rina and Jinzuk here that you will look after her and here you are acting like a fool, now go before you embarrass yourself even more." Azulon yelled infuriated

Ozai hid his disgust, as he rose and heard the Fire Lord apologise for his behaviour. He assured them he'd be a good husband to their daughter.

The Fire Lord says he just felt like he deserved a Fire Bender and he was acting spoiled, as he walked the halls to cool off with his Fire Bending training, he thought that he did deserve better. He was a Prince, it was expected for him to marry a high-born Fire Bender to secure a Fire Bender, his father believed that woman would produce that Fire Bender but he had his doubts.

He made his way to his practice hall and took his robes off, till only his pants remained.

..

Ursa followed the servant who carried her clothing, she felt bad but she said it was her job. Yet before they reached the royal garden, she spotted a fat man and she bowed quickly as he smiled at her.

" General Iroh, what a surprise."

He chuckled at her as he held her belly.

" Your Ursa right? I was hoping to meet you."

Iroh gestured for the servant to go forward and thus she did, Iroh watched her sit up and smiled warmly and he knelt in front of her.

" So I heard you met my brother today, I hope he was nice to you." Iroh began gently

Ursa thought Iroh was at war, he must have come home for the wedding or a visit.

" Yes I've met him, he sent me and and a servant to get clothing as mine has not here yet.. I think your brother is disappointed in me.. " Ursa confessed upset

They had just met it was expected there might be a roughness to their first meeting, that they wouldn't click but she was willing to get along with Ozai, but he wanted rid of her already. She understood his disappointment, she wasn't what he expected or wanted.

" Why do you say that?" Iroh asked kindly

She looked to the older man, his hair brown with grey hair at his roots, his bushy beard was brown but showed now signs of age, his face held no wrinkles but he looked wise. This was the crowned Prince she was taking to so informally but soon they would be family, so she sighed as she looked down.

" I'm not a high-born woman I am from a small village, he was disappointed in that but could work around it.. I guess. Yet when I told him I wasn't a Fire Bender…His face. The way he stormed off.."

It hurt her, to be rejected so effortlessly, Iroh could see her pain, his brother had just met her and upset her, Iroh thought that must be a new record for Ozai.

" My brother is… Complicated.. I would say he was just shocked I guess. It usually more traditional for us royals to marry a fellow Fire Bender to ensure we have a child that can do that." Iroh explained calmly

" Yet even two Fire Benders can bore a non Fire Bender." Ursa interrupted annoyed

She breathed, just because she wasn't a Fire Bender it should not mean she should l be looked down upon. Iroh could feel her annoyance, she was right off course so he smiled brightly.

" Come on I'll make him apologise to you, a young couple should walk toward marriage on the right path."

" We're not really a couple, but strangers who have become engaged." Ursa replied awkwardly

Iroh laughed a bit more, Ursa looked confused as she followed him.

" That is what an arrange marriage is, just trust me on this. Ozai will warm up it you, Its a big change for him as it is for you. " Iroh replied wisely

She hadn't thought of that, Ozai was free in many ways, maybe he hadn't been ready to be tied down yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Iroh opened the door to the training room with Ursa following behind him looking awkward, Ozai noticed his brother punching a dummy with his fire fist. Iroh smiled as he entered the room and got his brother's attention as he breathed his fire near his brother. Ozai turned to see his brother standing there with his hands on his belly looking at happy and content as usual.

" Brother what a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?" Ozai asked curious

Ozai wiped his sweat of his brow, then he noticed as his brother encouraged his small wife-to-be to step in front of him, she avoided his eyes as she looked embarrassed and upset to be around him.

" It seems you upset the young lady here, I would think my prideful brother would take offending a lady to heart." Iroh began gently

Ozai stepped forward now looking to Ursa as she looked down, but she gave a little shirk as Iroh pushed Ursa gently toward him. He saw his brother sly smile, he wanted to make sure they were on the right path, he wanted to see him get along with this stranger would become his wife.

" Ursa here is hurt by your words and actions to her. She feels as if your disappointed in her because she can't Firebend."Iroh explained soflty

Ozai looked to Ursa was she really that upset by his reaction, the truth he was disappointed, he had expected her to be a Firebender, he been shocked he was to be married off to someone so normal, then again he should not of been surprised by his father's whims toward him.

"You should feel honoured for this union, you should accept your wife for the things she can do for you. I'm sure Ursa here has talents you haven't even asked about " Iroh continued a bit more annoyed

Ozai sighed as he watched his future wife, as shifted her foot the floor, he already had a tongue lashing of his father and Iroh was trying to make peace by pointing out why he was stupid. Yet Iroh had a point, he'd judge her to quickly, yet he wanted his brother to leave him be, to make it so Ursa didn't think he wasn't disappointed so to make peace he decided to gave in.

"I did not mean to upset you Ursa. " Ozai began gently. "I was taken aback and my brother is right I should feel honoured by you

He watched his brother for a moment with carefully, he eyed up Ursa, she must have got her shopping by now and servants must have set them up in the room. He had to accept his wife-to-be, he knew nothing would stop them joining together, he had to learn about her and accept her for who she was.

He kissed her head as she looked up to him tears in her eyes.

"So your not disappointed by me?" she asked upset

Ozai knew with his brother watching him he had to be careful with his words and actions. He put his arm around her her, he rubbed her face gently. He had wanted more from a wife but had to accept this is who he had now.

"You are not a disappointment, I am quite pleased to have a woman like you by my side. I will do better to learn more about you, as I hope you can do the same for me. Now come let me show you my stead. " Ozai said gently

Iroh smiled content Ursa seemed to accept Ozai's words, so he chuckled as Ozai walked off with Ursa in his arm.  
..

Ozai opened the door to his room and Ursa walked in. He took his arm from her as she took in the room, he placed his hands into his shelve as she looked around in awe.

" There is a changing frame other there, we will be using it till we are married, you can changed there into any clothing." Ozai explained with a stern voice

He pointed to it as he pointed around the room in a formal matter.

" There is the bed we shall share, I sleep on the left hand side, I do my work on that desk when have to. I will have a spear seats brought here so you can do what you like. "

"Hmm?What do you mean?" Ursa asked confused

She sat on what would be her side of the bed feeling the silk sheets.

"Embroidered things, painting, whatever you like to do as a hobby, even as a Princess it encouraged for you do such things. " Ozai explained softly

" I like to sew and read, but would you take me to plays when you have time? " She asked curious

Ozai began to take his new crown out of his top knot as he looked at her hopeful look.

" Yes I suppose I can do that when I have time, it is quite late though I'll summon the servant to draw you a bath. " Ozai replied softly

She watched how he used fire from his fist to blew some fire into a pipe that would lead to the servants quarters, that fire would blow out a red dragon that represented Ozai. She was stunned by what he did and worked out what it for and wondered how she would summoned a servant.

" Don't worry about summoning servants, I'll gave a lady in waiting to assist you when I'm not around." He added softly

Ursa got up of the bed as she looked for her night clothing she'd brought today.

"Thank you for being so considerate to me." Ursa replied tiredly

Ozai moved and showed her where her clothing was and she them with a smile, part of her wondered if Ozai had lied to her before. Had he lied to his brother to get him off his case, she wondered if he was just acting like she wasn't a disappointment to him.

She put the clothing in her hand on the bed as she waited for the bath to be ran, she looked to Ozai who took his night robes down from there hung spot.

"My Prince, do you require a bath?" she asked gently

He sat beside her as he placed his robes on the bed behind him.

"I'll wait till your done, as I can easily fix the temperature to my liking." Ozai explained roughly

There was a knock on the door.

" You may enter." Ozai said loudly

The door opened and a woman bowed to him.

" You called upon me my lord?" the servant asked humble

"Please draw Lady Ursa a bath and help her changed into her night robes." Ozai demanded

The woman bowed then took Ursa's hand, the young woman blinked as she was taken to the bath room, she watched as water came out a golden dragon mouth amazed, she looked as the woman's hand formed fire.

" The water is cold as it runs, as it comes from our fresh water supply, so I'll warm it to your liking." The servant explained softly

Ursa wondered if all the servants knew she wasn't a Fire Bender already, she'd sure they'd been told, the water was ran and the woman warmed it up then encouraged her to test the water, she put her hand in, it was prefect. The woman didn't leave she looked to her awkward, was she going to watch her bathe.

"Go on and bathe, it is my job to watch over you and help you wash and redress." The servant explained respectful

Ursa wondered if the servant did all this for Ozai, she took her silk dress off, as the servant took her hair pins out. She entered the water and relaxed down, she looked to the servants who folded her used cloths and hung the night robes up for after the bath. She wasn't used to people doing things for her, but this is what royals did.

She had so many questions though, she wondered if she had washed Ozai and had seen him naked before, she wondered why it made her jealous, she got out the water and the woman dried her off and put her into her night robes, they were short and showed her off her thighs and arms. The servant led her out and bowed to Oazi.

"Do you need my assistance in bathing, my Prince?" the woman asked respectful

"No please leave me be." Oazi snapped in his order

The servant bowed and left as Ozai looked over Ursa without make up on, she was in a very revealing nightgown, she sat on the bed with a yawn, the heat from the bath tiring her out.

She looked younger then him without all that make up.

"Just how old are you?" He asked as he headed toward the bathroom

"Old enough to be married off." she joked nervous

She could tell by his annoyed glare he wanted a more direct answer.

"I'm 17, I'll be 18 in a few days, so if our wedding winds up on my birthday,t hen you will have no chance to forget either." She replied lightly

She chuckled at him a bit as he went into the bathroom. She got into her side of the bed then she closed her eyes. She was sleeping, yet as she felt the bed shift she opened her eyes.  
She saw Ozai get in the bed and he turned away from her, was this what their marriage would be like? With him ignoring her in the bedroom, in life? She closed her eyes again knowing tomorrow she'd begin her training as a Princess.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning she awoke to her alone in bed, as she sat up and yawned she saw Ozai sat at a table eating and he looked up to look at her. He was up, he was already fully ready in his royal clothing. She sat up as the sun hit her eyes a bit, she got up out the bed and went to splash cold water on her face to help wake up her. She had heard rumours Fire Benders raised with the sun, she couldn't do raise with the sun . She used to get up early but ever since she'd became a teenager her body required more rest.

When she returned from splashing water on her face, she noticed another seat at the table and sat on the spear seat and flopped forward on the table.

" Morning. She muttered

He moved her hair from the other side of the table to look her her and she looked toward him tired

"Your a heavy sleeper, the servants put extra chairs out for you and you slept through it. " Ozai commented lightly

All she wanted was some tea and breakfast, that would help her wake up, but she pulled herself into a proper sitting potion, today she'd learn how to become a Fire Prrincess, she knew this was usually a job for a fellow Fire Princess, or even the Fire Lady to teach her but there were none alive to teach her. Even she in her home village had heard the announcement of Fire Lady Illah'a death, or how Fire Princess Rara death in childbirth.

It made her wonder who would watch her train in her path toward Princesshood, would Ozai do it?

" I will call upon the servants to serve you breakfast, then you should get charged.." Oazi offered strongly

She nodded as he got up to do that, she watched him move as she cleared her dry throat.

" My Prince, I understand that today I will begin my journey into becoming a Fire Princess, but who is to tech me? " She asked respectfully

Ozai shifted a bit as he returned to the table, so she knew about his mother's and sister in laws deaths, he had always wondered just how far news like that spread in the nation.

" I have some trusted former aids to my mother to teach you, I'll be here as much as I can to watch over, but I have duties within the palace that will keep me away." he replied dryly

Ursa got up and found the clothing she wanted to wear today and laid it out ready to put on after she ate.

" I understand you are busy, the life of a Prince must be fascinating. " she added lightly

She wasn't good at sitting still, she got her brush and combed through her long hair, she wasn't the type to let people do every little thing for her , she'd been raised to be independent.

" Well soon enough you'll find out how fascinating it is to be a royal, you'll be at my side for everything bar war meetings" he explained softly

As there was knock at the door Ozai went to let the servant in with Ursa's food. She looked to him curious but he waved if as yo say I've already ate, so picked her chopsticks up then ate and drank.

The tea made her feel more awake, she left the plate as she took her clothing behind the changing screen, she took her night robes off and put the pink toned robes on. She stepped out from the screen and looked to Ozai her hair lose and without make- up on, she didn't want to put make up on everyday to just wash it off, she sat at the vanity mirror as she did her hair.

She figured Ozai just have a routine, she figured he didn't want to disturb her, thus why he got ready without her.

They had to adjust to a life of living together, she finished her hair and stood up as she walked toward him.

" Sorry it took me so long to get ready, I can't to rise early. Even back home my mother had to persuade me up to feed my beloved animals." Ursa explained gently

She looked to him now, trying to be comfortable with him, trying to feel at ease with him. When she talked to Iroh he had a openness to him, he didn't put up a wall, it feel like Ozai had this air around him that was keeping her closed off. He was to the point with his words, he spoke without much emotional tone, he tried to be gentle with her but his strong voice belied that.

" It is fine, you are a growing woman, even at seventeen you probably still have some growing to do." he replied simply

Ozai took her in, she was beautiful, she had a bright personality, he had upset her already over her thinking he'd didn't want her. He was tied to her, his father was determined to make him marry her, so even if she wasn't what he expected, she was the one he would be with.

Yet had a lot to do today so he could not spend the time with her he needed to.

"I don't mind how long it takes you to wake or get ready. yet if something important comes up, like a meeting with my father, then you will be woken up early to attend it" Ozai replied genlty

He bowed to her a bit, he was taller then her, she blushed as his lips touched her head.

"Sadly today I need to attend meetings with my brother, but you will be well looked after by your tutors. They served as advisor's to my mother so they are very knowable, also your lady in waiting will be here encase you need anything." Ozai explained with a regal tone

Ursa understood he was busy as he brushed her cheek, her fiancée had a life and she would soon join him in it more and more , she closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek, he brushed her face as he turned and left the room.

She breathed, she'd never been this close to a man unattended, as a proper Fire Nation woman her parents were always with her in mix company. Even back home she wasn't allowed to date unless her parents met a suitor. Even if many had wanted her hand, the Fire Lord's arrangement for her and Ozai won.

She couldn't help but let her heart race, she had no prove Ozai cared got her, was he was just acting kind to her?

She heard the door knock, she figured it was her tutors so she did as Ozai had done last night

" You may enter."

Her voice wasn't as loud, she couldn't raise her voice to yell, so she hoped she'd be heard, but the door opened and 3 woman entered. Two looked the sane, twins it seemed, they carried paper and scrolls, they must be her tutors, the other she figured must be her lady in waiting.

..

She sat at a table with tea as the twins walked her though different things. How to address and talk to people, how to approach anyone other then Ozai. Yet even in formal settings they were to act proper, they could not kiss unless it was on the hand in public, only in this room could they go beyond formality. It felt very restrictive to be a Royal Family member, although even if the formality was bothersome, she had decided to accept this life, but it felt like she had to change herself for Ozai.

No not just Ozai, no one would see her true face and maybe that why Ozai was hard to read. He'd been raided to be and act a certain way, to her he'd had everything he wanted till she came along.

Most the things she was told was boring, she looked to how light shined through the window, maybe she could do this in the garden next time. The garden were she had bumped into Iroh yesterday was beautiful .

She had so many questions still, she'd wait to ask them, maybe tomorrow she'd go to the garden and enjoy the sun while doing her training.

When Ozai returned she wasn't sure how much time had passed but the twins got up and left, but the lady in waiting bowed.

"Do you require me any further today?" the servant asked respectful

"Run the water for a bath then leave." Ozai commanded boldly and annoyed

She quickly went to do as he ordered, Ursa's got up off the floor and bowed a little, he looked irritated about something but she should welcome him back.

" Welcome back, my dear Prince." she humbly offered

He rubbed his head, he looked to her in acknowledgement, the lady in waiting returned and left quickly sensing the Prince's mood.

Once the door was locked and they stood alone, Ursa could see he was stressed and thought maybe his meeting had been bad, he didn't even changed behind the screen, she looked off, but half looked at him. He said he wanted to respect her chastity but she was curious to see his bare form. She saw him from behind. His muscular frame was obvious from behind, she turned away fully now pretending she hadn't seen.

He looked seeing her turned away from him shyly, he moved to her he took her hand and she looked toward him with a wide blush, as he took her toward the bathroom.

She was confused as he walked her into the bathroom, yet steam rose as he got toward the water, she didn't look as he entered the water but the steam took up the room, it made her sweat a bit. He turned as the he could see her silhouette in the steam, but he had brought her here for a reason.

" Strip and join me." he commended boldy

Should she obey with question? Was he a man of his word, was he really going to respect her chastity?

" Prince Ozai?" she questioned embarrassed

He commended her like a servant, the steamed settled a bit as he came to the edge of the bath and looked to her with fierce eyes.

" I want to relax with you in the hot water, I will remain away from you on the other side of the bath." He added lightly

She uneasily stripped hoping the steam would hide her, he moved off from her, he looked different, with his hair down, she dipped her foot into the water while hiding her form with hands, it wasn't to hot so she stepped in and found a spot to slide against. Ozai sighed in the water, be noticed even in the steam how she hid herself on the side of the bath, he could see her pale skin a thin frame even as she did this.

" This is what I needed after being with my brother and father in that meeting." Ozai sighed content

Ursa relaxed in the steam, she'd learnt what had him worked up so she'd let him relax to clam down. Yet she heard water shift , she felt him put his arms around her stomach and she stiffened.

" The next thing I need to do is relax and be close to my fiancée. " he whispered husky

She could feel it, that thing men had, it was pressed against her back, she knew when they married that the soft flashy thing would go inside her womanhood, but for now she shoved him back a bit scared.

" Ozai!" she replied irritated" Ursa said annoyed "You said you respect my chastity."

He held her in his arms tightly to stop her running off yet.

" I am just hugging you, this is what couple's do. Do you not want me to hold you, kiss you or hug you? "He asked slyly

She put her hand on his hand, she knew this is what couples were meant to do. She'd seen her parents hug, yet this was a bit too muh.

She closed her eyes, he'd ignored her last night but now he was being affectionate.

" I am not against you showing me affection , I am just a proper woman, my parents were very strict with me." she replied gently " Last night you ignored me.. I thought.. You'd keep doing that because... well you didn't like me... That you were lying .. " Ursa let out upset

She felt tears slip as she cried, she gripped his hand tightly, he turned her around as he didn't understand her tears, sure he lied a bit but he was willing to give her affection, that what husband's did for there wife's. He'd been with many woman, but he'd be with her one on one . He had had to obey the laws of his father, when they were married they could abide lust, as that lust would create a heir, no said he had to love her right.

He did his part to calm her, she was self conscious, she wanted to make things work with him, he knew from her words she'd be the first man she'd be with, her first everything, he tilted her head.

" I turned away to keep myself from temptation." He explained lowly

Was it a lie? She wasn't sure, she figured having a woman in his bed, it might drive his lust for her.

"I like you but we've just met, it be improper rush things even if we are engaged, on our wedding night we are to consummate this union but till then.." Ozai offered seductive

He lips pressed against her own.

"You'll have to to deal with these small tokens."

She blushed as he whipped her tears, but she didn't let him go straight away , she eyed him up as he smirked at her perplexed look. Yet she backed up putting her hand over her body and moved through the water and took her clothing quickly and left him be. She had a lot to process a she sat on the bed, her finger brushed her lips.

Even if this is couples did, she never been with anyone and his every touch and kiss made her heart race, but was it love or something beyond that. She questioned Ozai's motive was he just telling her what she wanted to hear so he could have her? He was a Prince she was sure he'd had everything he had ever wanted or needed handed on a plate.

How many women had he seduced before he been engaged to her? She got back in her clothing, she liked Ozai she wanted to make things work but she didn't want to rush things. She wanted to understand him and where she stood more before she did anything sexual.

He returned and she looked down as he put clothing on, he didn't seem annoyed with her, yet he lifted her head and kissed her head.

" Sorry, my Prince.. I was overwhelmed.." She explained breathless

He moved toward the door and gesture for her to get up.

" It is fine, even I think it was far too intimate for you right now, let's go out for the evening and I'll show you how I should act. " He explained lightly

" Yes I would like that. " Ursa said softly

She got up and walked by his side, she looked up him as he walked with his hands in his shelve looking every bit an important Prince, she couldn't wait to see where he'd take her, maybe in time she could see him for who he truly was and see what truly lay beyond this facade.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner date

He looked to her as they walked toward the carriage that would take them to the Capital. It was a big carriage, enough space for four people, she saw the palanquins resting on there stands, they were bigger then she thought they would be and she could see why so many people had to carry them.

She watched as Guards brought the animals in that would pull the carriage to the capital. Ozai helped her into the carriage and once they left the palace she saw the Capital for the second time in her life.

She'd seen it on the way here but it was still breath taken this time as well, Ozai overlooked her looking out the window of the carriage. He had approached her to quickly before with intimacy, he decided on a different tactic, he would take his time, offering her small affections until she craved to be touched by him, after all there was much they could do without sex being involved.

Even if they'd just met he found her appealing and he never had an issue with being with someone for a one night stand, yet Ursa would be no one night stand.

He touched her hand, even if he'd been disappointed by her lack of ability to FireBend, he'd make sure she make up for it in other ways, after all she did say she'd work hard to make herself a Princess he'd be honoured by.

This would be how he would honour him, the ceremonial stuff he wasn't bothered by as long as she didn't embarrass him, her being a good lover, eventual a mother was all he really cared about.

They reached the restaurant, he took her hand to help her out the carriage, she looked to the restaurant as he kissed her hand.

" Let's share a meal and get to know each other a bit more." Oazi offered lightly

Ursa felt awkward, she never been around a man without being chaperoned before, if she'd been engaged to any other man her parents would accompany her on dates. Her parents must trust Ozai or they'd been ordered to butt out.

This whole thing was new to her, he seemed to understand that and instead of being too intimate too quickly he was taken her out for a date to apologise. She had only ran before because she had wanted to kiss Ozai more and more and it made her feel ashamed.

They entered the restaurant and took a private room, Ozai sat in front of a table, they discussed what food they wanted and ordered it. She sat on her knee beside her fiancée he put her arm around her and pulled her onto her chest so she relaxed on his chest.

He still wanted to hold her even after she ran away from him before. The food and a some tea came and Ozai began picking up food with chopsticks, Ursa did the same. Ozai offered her some food on his chopstick, she blushed as she put her mouth to the stick and took the food. The amount of food was vast and she couldn't eat all of it, she was amazed how much Ozai could eat.

" You can eat a lot, my prince." Ursa said stunned

" I burn a lot of energy so I need a lot of food to replace that." Ozai replied lightly

She knew how thin he looked, how muscular he was, Ursa poked some of her food, she was thin but she didn't eat much and she has done a lot of heavy work, but as a Princess she wouldn't do that.

" I did not know that, there is much about the Fire Benders I don't know." Ursa replied lightly

She'd never had any around in her home village who could bend, she knew the Capital had a massive amount of people with the gift of dragons. A long time ago to tame a dragon gave you a high honourable title 'Dragon. ' She knew dragons were rare now, Iroh had begged his father to stop the nation hunting them down in until there numbers rose, yet she knew people still hunted dragons.

Yet he brushed his hand, he was warmer then her, his hand pulse in heat, yet he was relaxed yet she felt like if someone went to strike him he'd be ready. She remembered how he kissed her before, she moved as he swallowed food to kiss him again. Even if they'd had that one misunderstanding, he'd been nothing but kind and she wanted to learn more about what couple's do.

Yet for now she put her head to his head causing him to blush at her closeness

"My Prince as a Fire Bender you are so warm, how am I to know if you are ill if your run this hot. " She asked in a soft tone

She settled down onto her knees, Ozai looked to her she looked flushed, he put his hand to her head concerned.

" Speaking of illness, are you well you look flushed?" Ozai asked concerned

It was not her blushing, he could see something akin to discomfort.

Ursa knew what was coming soon for her, she was sure she showing the signs that her menstrual cycle. Yet she'd been told men did not like to hear about such things.

" I'm fine, my Prince nothing you should be concerned about." Ursa ensured gently

Ozai did seem to notice something was up, yet he seemed to brush it off but he got up and helped her up.

" Just encase let get you back to the Palace and get you rested up."

He took her arm as he gave the server a gold coin, it was more then enough to cover their meal. Ursa sighed as she sat in the carriage, she wished she could talk to her mother, even if her mother was staying in the palace till the wedding, she was couldn't see her. Yet her mother knew what herbs to use to make life easier on her, to make it so she didn't bleed so heavy, to make it so she wasn't bed riding in pain.

She looked to him in the carriage she wanted to ask for the info for the herbs, yet felt awkward too.

..

By next morning he woke hearing a commotion, he turned in bed feeling the wet sheets, he raised his hand to see blood, he got up concern and found Ursa crying in the bathroom, her nightgown ruined with blood.

" Ursa?" He questioned concerned

He knew woman bled monthly, yet he didn't know it was that bad,

" I've ruined my clothing and your bed, I didn't think it would happen so soon. " Ursa wept upset

He knelt to her and took her hands..

" There just clothes and sheets, easily washed, is there anything you need?" he asked gently

Ursa held her stomach as she looked off.

My mother knows what herbs I need in order to help settle this, could you get the information?" Ursa asked upset

She wasn't meant to talk to her mother again till the wedding day, so Ozai got her a change of clothing as servants came to tidy up, he left to get things sorted for her. She thought he'd be angry yet he seemed unaffected by her period and the mess she made so she felt grateful.

Ozai left the room, she felt embarrassed about the whole thing, even when Ozai returned with the doctor who had mixed her the herbs for her she didn't meet Ozai's eyes. After the doctor left her with the herbs in a small container, she finally sighed as they were now alone. The servants had left after tidying and remaking the bed, she saw Ozai sit next to her in the bed , he put his hand to her head.

" You should of told me last night I could of helped then."

He was unusually soft, she blushed as she looked down at the red silk sheets.

"I was told that men did not like to hear about such things.". Ursa replied lowly

Ozai kissed her cheek as he pulled her into a hug to comfort her

" I want to know, my dear, I want you healthy."

Ursa brushed his face as she put her head to his head, they kissed she hated how this had happened a few days before her birthday,she just hoped nothing else happened to ruin the thing she'd bee looking forward to.

..


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I had to rewrite this chapter so it probably shorter then usual.

Ursa felt bored as she sat in the garden doing her Princess lessons, she had told the Prince this morning it was her birthday tomorrow but he had dismissed her words.

Yet he had left this morning in a hurry without even asking her what she wanted or paying attention to her, she assumed her wedding might be on her birthday, but she wondered if it would be pushed back due to her still being on her period.

The flow wasn't as heavy but she was still in pain and felt faint now and then, Ursa sat getting taught some more Princess stuff, she enjoyed the garden and she loved watching the Turtle-Ducks in the pond as it made her feel peaceful.

She felt like she'd been taught everything she needed by now, she saw Iroh was waking with his son and smiled to him. He had helped to help her and Ozai see eye to eye, Iroh noticed her and came to her with son in tow.

" Looks like you need a break Ursa, why don't we talk?" Iroh suggested kindly

He waved the twins off, they obeyed off course, yet Ursa sat still as Iroh sat with his son on his knee.

" How are you doing Ursa? Are you and my brother getting along now?"

Ursa wouldn't let it slip that she wasn't well, she was sure Iroh knew all about a woman's monthly visitor since he'd been married once.

"I am fine, me and Ozai are starting to learn about each other a bit more." Ursa explained softly "Although this morning when I told him it was my birthday tomorrow he just left without a word." Ursa added disappointed

She sighed with obvious disappointment, she wanted to be taken out to celebrate if her wedding wasn't tomorrow. She looked to Iroh who always seemed to have a kind smile. Iroh and Ozai were vastly different, not just in age but in personality.

" You should tell him what you want for your birthday Ursa." Iroh pointed out kindly

She sighed a bit as she moved her hair, she had thought of that but things had got in the way.

" It is hard to ask though, I would think I would be married on my eighteenth birthday." Ursa added gently

Iroh looked thoughtful, surly she'd be told when she was to marry, the young couple hadn't been engaged long, yet that hadn't stopped his father rushing a marriage before. Even if Iroh respected his father, there had been the pressure on him to take his arrange bride and make sure he fathered an heir that had taken her from him.

Iroh had heard what the Fire Sage's had predicted for Ursa and Ozai, it felt like his father again was pressuring another son.

"Ursa you should not want to rush your marriage to Ozai, yet I know it probably will be rushed." Iroh warned gently

Ursa looked a bit stunned by his words, he knew woman were often told it was good to marry to a husband who would provide, Ursa saw it a a grand honour to be a man like Ozai.

"All I mean is you should enjoy his company, enjoy your time together, my wife was here for such a short time.. I regret not being home to be with her as much as could have been." Iroh added with wisdom.

He noticed his sad look, she understood better what he had meant, she took his hand in a sisterly way.

" I understand Iroh, I will treasure my time with Ozai, as I hope he will do the same for me." Ursa replied gently

She took her hand away, she could not be improper, she was engaged to Ozai and her loyalty had was with him, it would look unbecoming of her look too close to Iroh.

She got up off the ground, she smiled at Iroh though, she understood his regret and pain, his wife died giving him a son it just hurt him deeply to have lost him soon.

" Is Ozai in any meeting today?" Ursa asked curious

" No I do think he is, I think he's off on the capital though"

" Oh, then I'll wait to his return." Ursa replied with some excitement

she thought Ozai might be getting her something, before she left, she paused in her step.

" I do wish me and Ozai could enjoy our time together, to know each other more before marriage... Your father the Fire Lord will decide the day and time and I feel he will want it as soon as possible." Ursa added softly

Iroh understood her words, he smiled..

" I know and I wish you a long and happy marriage." Iroh replied gently

She bowed and walked to her room, yet it wasn't her room it was the room of Ozai and he had honoured her with letting her sleep beside him.

Even if they aren't physical yet it was a delight to be so close to the man she would marry. She found her lady in waiting so she could be let back into the room. The lady in waiting used Fire Bending and Ursa dismissed her lady in waiting. She could hear something strange as she could entered the room.

She looked to see Ozai on the bed as he touched himself, he noticed her as he pulled the blanket over himself.

"Ozai?" she questioned shocked

Ursa grabbed her mouth shocked as she looked off a bit.

" I was frustrated." He announced annoyed " I want to be with you Ursa, I was thinking of you." Ozai admitted slyly

" Then touch me! Even if we can't have sex it doesn't mean I don't want you to to touch me.. " Ursa yelled jealous " I don't want you touch other woman, I don't want them to touch you."

She moved to him and tapped her hand in his chest, she wanted to be touched, but she didn't want to be seen as a slut by him. Ursa put her head his head, he'd been so kind lately but had it been a lie?

"Will you be loyal to me Ozai, I understand your frustrated.. I want to be with you, but party of me fights it.. I'm meant to be pure.. You said not to rush this.."..

She felt his lips touch her own, she pulled back.

" I am loyal you Ursa, I will be loyal to you, I've tried to touch you but you backed away."

Ursa blushed a bit as she held her arms together, yet she been scared to let him touch her.

"I've been scared.. but if we could touch without sex.." Ursa admitted lightly

Why don't we celebrate your birthday early then there much we can do that won't affect your chastity. "

She did want that even if they couldn't have sex it didn't mean she didn't want to be with him. She didn't want him to lust for anyone other than her. Even if they weren't married yet she wanted to enjoy his body without sex.

She let him touch her this time, she didn't run, he touched her where no one else had, she felt as if she could tame his lust and focus on her then this dragon would truly be her own. After all she was sure in the past he had let others touch hi, but now she was his.

Even if they didn't have sex it felt amazing, the pleasure of being touched was intoxicating, no wonder he craved it to the point of touching himself in the thoughts of her.

They panted on the bed, she'd made him cum with her nervous hand, yet he'd been the one to spoil her. He had sucked her breasts and moved his fingers on her nipple, he used his finger to make her cum, he loomed over her, he kissed her head.

" I know your eager for you wedding, I will ask for an audience with my father to discuss out wedding." he says gently

She looked at him satisfied, she rubbed his face, she thought maybe she could take this dragon before her, she wanted to make there marriage work and had let go of her inhibitions to please him. She was sure now he had let him have a taste of her body he'd crave her for it more and more .


End file.
